


Playing catch on the beach

by FrancescaOwens1



Series: Petramos with Miguel [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: How miguel fits in with the rest of the Villanueva-Solano family. Essentially that family with JR and Miguel on the Marbella beach. With minor appearances from nearly everyone in that family.





	Playing catch on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly JR’s inner p of v. I just wanted to explore some more of those two’s backstory and introduce the dynamics with the rest of the family.

Miguel quickly fit into the Marbella like it was in his nature. He was known by all the members of staff and regular guests. He rarely walked on the lead as it was, but JR had learnt that when she was walking him on the beach, she didn’t need it even when she was taking him through the hotel on the way. After getting to known the environment and sussing out the people, he had quickly learnt where he was welcome and where he was not. The beach quickly became the former. 

One of his favourite activities soon became playing catch on that beach with the whole family there. From following Petra at her heels and watching for any sign of her beginning to pay him more attention than normal. To running up to the girls wherever they were sat together and laying down so they could relax against him when they were too tired but still wanted to enjoy the sun. To leaping up to Jane’s hand and loudly barking at her when she took too long to throw the ball. Making her smile and the girls laugh. 

To his credit he would beg far less for food when they were there then the other dogs around them. Always sitting when he was told to do so and doing whatever trick JR told him to do in order to get whatever food she was holding. The girls’ favourite tricks were when he would speak on her command or jump his front paws up to rest them both on her lap when she was sat down. 

He would never beg the girls for their food and never bark at anyone in order to get some. Even if it was fresh crab, one of both his and JR’s favourite foods to eat by the sea. At one point even Petra remarked about how well behaved he was. Making JR smile brightly at her and then at Miguel before bending down to scratch behind his ear.

‘Good boy hun’ she told him, watching how his dark brown eyes shone with happiness at those words as he looked up at her.

He quickly became comfortable with most of JV’s family. More with some than others.

He sprinted faster then Jane had ever seen him do so when she saw him take his tennis ball, drop it at Rafael’s feet, and bark determinedly at the man until he had happily chucked it for him. Sending the dog thundering across the beach fast enough to make Mateo gasp in awe and drop his bucket full of water down next to him. 

Around JV’s mother, Xiomara, who JR had decided she actually really liked and respected, he seemed to get it straight away. Where as with JR and Rafael who he ran and leaped at to get their attention, with Xiomara he seemed so much calmer, expectant for his toy, but calmer nonetheless. He had seemingly learnt from dealing with Aida on her bad days how to handle someone that didn’t seem 100%.

He would drop the toy at the young grandmother’s feet, crouch down to it and nudge it towards her with his nose. When she didn’t move fast enough at first to bend down and get it he would yap lightly and roll over onto his back. He would paw at the air near her knees while he waited but then sprint off after the ball when she eventually threw it. 

Alba, JV’s seemingly formidable grandmother, who did remind JR of her mother at some points (but not in all ways), seemed perfectly content to have him resting near her blanket on the sand. Throwing him pieces of food from the picnic basket they had brought with them. Rubbing behind his ears and making him smile slightly as he panted away after his afternoon of running. 

JV’s dad however was a different case. 

She had heard of Rogelio De la Vega, of course she had. Clients talked about him all the time and the few telenovelas her mother watched almost always had the actor in. She personally didn’t follow the genre but she could understand the appeal. JV’s love for the genre was almost always seen in her writing and a lot of the conversations JR had heard her have with some of the Marbella’s guests. But she hadn’t really expected to meet him. 

Miguel hadn’t either and had at first been quite restrained around the actor. Watching him closely from his spot in the beach next to where JR and Petra were sunbathing and licking at the sand on his paws whilst the girls had stroked his ears and spoke to him about a plan for their school project. They were, as always, in matching sunhats and sunglasses which had made JR laugh when she first saw them. They were, as always, their mother’s daughters. With Petra wearing a similar pair every time they went to the beach. But at that moment, Miguel had been seemingly minding his own business and content to be around the family. However the tension in his frame was very clear to JR. It was worst when Rogelio’s large hand gestures and already loud tone of voice would increase in volume to almost over dramatic. 

Miguel very rarely showed his discomfort around men nowadays. It had been way worse when he was a puppy and her mum had first picked him up from that breeder. He would stick right to JR’s side when they would go for runs if there were people near, and hide shyly behind her legs if they ever came near the two of them. Whining and growling lightly to show his discomfort. But with love and care from them both he had become far less nervous around new people. But admittedly they never fully worked on his nerves around grown men. 

None of any such tensions existed, to JR’s slight annoyance, in his continued interactions with JV. JR had wanted vindication from her dog in terms of the other woman, still holding onto that hope even after their initial reaction. However, the bright smiles and large hand gestures both JV and Rafael used around their son had yet to cause Miguel any discontent. If anything the admittedly bright eyed, shorter Jane always made an effort around Miguel to play with him, make him feel comfortable and show Mateo that even larger dogs can be trusted. Miguel, for his part, loved every second of the attention that was showered on him and would run to the other Jane when he saw her in the hotel and on the beach. Would jump at her so his front paws would rest on her work dress and bark happily at her in greeting. Making JR eventually admit defeat on that particular battle. 

Thinking on that now, with the heat of the sun shining on them, the sound of waves breaking against the shore near them, her girlfriend looking gorgeous next to her whilst soaking in its light, and the girls sat next to them, JR hadn’t really noticed exactly when she and Miguel had become part of this massive family. But as her mum continued to deteriorate due to her illness, she couldn’t help but be grateful that she and that massive lump of a dog of hers had been accepted.

It was how her mum had been with him before she got worse over the last few years. Her bond with Miguel had grown even more so after she had presented JR with him. More so than his own bond with JR. He had been delighted to have someone other than her and the different dog sitters - whom she had had over the years to look after him when her work got too hectic - to be around. He quickly became a companion like animal for Aida, hoarding the attention and treats she gave him like it was gold. Always seemingly happy to listen to her commentaries about her day and the gentleness of her strokes on his body. 

But as she deteriorated, so did their relationship. At times her mum had become quiet nervous to be around the large dog that had nearly always accompanied Jane on her visits. Moving away when he would trot into the room, seemingly happy to see her. Jumping if he would bark, even if it was always a lot quieter than he normally would as he seemed to sense her discomfort, at anything. Asking Jane not to bring him when she was at her worst. JR tried her hardest not to let her sadness show, but when Miguel would freeze, lick his lips nervously, whine and look to her when he sensed that he was scaring her mum, she couldn’t always help it. 

A few moments passed as she thought on those memories, with the only movement being Petra turning over onto her back and bringing the hand that had been lightly brushing the skin there to press her own lips to it before pulling it to rest over her stomach instead. Resting it above the waistline of her dark blue bikini, where the colour of the material deeply contrasted her skin colour. Making JR smile and lean over to kiss her cheek lightly. Yep, she thought as she looked over to see Miguel rolling onto his side to give the girls’ hands better access to his stomach so their strokes could continue, she was definitely happy that they’ve been accepted and now loved by this family.


End file.
